Nêmesis
by Virgo heel
Summary: Novamente o destino coloca frente a frente um cavaleiro e uma visão aberta. O que o destino guarda para esse novo encontro?
1. Chapter 1

Nêmesis Cap.1

As planícies extensas, totalmente cobertas de gelo, deixavam claro a qualquer um que estávamos num dos extremos gelados do mundo.

Era a época mais violenta do inverno polar, e depois de passar quatro anos vivendo no extremo sul Hyoga voltava para o lugar onde sua mãe havia morrido num naufrágio e onde havia sido treinado por Kamus de Aquário para se tornar o Cavaleiro de Cisne.

Apesar do frio intenso, Hyoga parecia não sentir frio, há muito tempo havia aprendido a usar a energia do cosmo para manter estável a temperatura do corpo.

Mas o que o trazia de volta aquele lugar nada tinha a ver com o fato de um dia ter sido um cavaleiro. Talvez se tivesse tido como homem a mesma coragem que sempre teve como defensor de Athena, não tivesse voltado pelo motivo que voltou.

Acariciou novamente o rosto pálido da jovem cujo corpo repousava nos braços de Shiryu, única testemunha daquele triste ritual e do sofrimento que agora dilacerava o coração do amigo.

- Isso está te matando Hyoga, deixe que eu faça!

- Não Shiryu, eu devo fazer isso, devo beber cada amarga gota de sofrimento e dor que me foi reservada. – ele fez uma pausa e respirou fundo – Eu devo isso a ele, por tudo que eu deixei de fazer.

Com cuidado tomou o corpo dela em seus braços. Uma rajada forte de vento afastou os cabelos vermelhos do rosto sem vida. Mesmo assim, seu belo rosto parecia tão sério!

Aproximou-se da enorme cratera que ele mesmo havia criado na grossa camada de gelo e mergulhou.

- Andrei! – chamou Susan mais uma vez.

- Sabe que ele não vai sair dali, não enquanto a mãe não voltar! – disse James à esposa diante do esforço inútil de trazer o menino de volta para dentro de casa.

- Nós dois sabemos que nem Kassandra nem nosso Lucas voltarão, Jim – Susan tinha um olhar cansado de quem já havia se conformado – mesmo que estejam vivos, só Deus sabe o que aqueles monstros farão com eles!

De um cômodo próximo um choro infantil chamou a atenção do casal e preocupados com a pequena Gária subiram em direção ao quarto onde estava a menina de apenas 11 meses de idade, mas não sem antes lançar um último olhar ao menino ruivo lá fora.

Andrei começava a sentir o corpinho frágil de criança tremer com o vento frio do inicio da noite, mas não estava disposto a entrar.

"Ela prometeu!", pensou, e por segundos um sorriso começou a surgir em seu rosto sempre sério ao avistar um vulto se aproximando do jardim da casa dos Goldman. Um sorriso que logo se transformou numa expressão triste demais para uma criança ao perceber que não era a silhueta de uma mulher. E as primeiras lágrimas brotaram em seus olhos enquanto ele corria para os braços do pai, que por anos vinha visitá-lo em segredo, sempre naquele mesmo dia, no aniversário dele.

- Ah filho, - disse Hyoga apertando o menino em seus braços como se com isso pudesse arrancar a tristeza daquele jovem coração – eu queria tanto poder dizer que ela está bem e que logo vai voltar, eu queria tanto!

Como todo pai, tudo que Hyoga queria era proteger o filho do sofrimento, mas como esconder a verdade do filho se não podia ocultar a própria dor? Fez então o que podia, usando o cosmo induziu o menino a um sono profundo.

Susan e James que tentavam acalmar a menina viram surpresos o ex cavaleiro entrar no quarto com Andrei adormecido nos braços, colocá-lo na cama e sentar-se ao lado dele.

Mas quem ele pensa que é? – disse Susan indignada com o homem que havia abandonado a nora.

-Não Sus, hoje é disso que nosso menino precisa, ele precisa do pai, não podemos negar isso a ele.

- Pai... - suspirava Deinrich em seus sonhos, enquanto sua mãe Freya contemplava seu rostinho triste.

No dia anterior havia sido o aniversário de cinco anos do menino e pela primeira vez seu pai não tinha aparecido. Freya sempre soube que isso cedo ou tarde aconteceria.

Quando se reencontraram há alguns anos atrás, ele tinha avisado dos riscos de uma vida ao lado dele. Mesmo depois da morte de Athena, mesmo depois de não ser mais um cavaleiro, grandes responsabilidades pesavam sobre suas costas. Mas havia muito mais além disso, por mais que Freya tentasse negar, no fundo ela sabia que havia muito mais coisas por trás daquelas ausências, mesmo antes de Deinrich nascer.

Tentou em vão afastar esses pensamentos de sua cabeça, beijou o rosto angelical do menino e saiu do quarto deixando o menino com seus sonhos infantis.

Depois de alguns minutos a janela foi aberta por um vento suave e frio que acabou por acordar o jovem herdeiro de Asgaard.

- Pai! - disse o menino se atirando nos braços do homem loiro que estava parado diante da janela aberta.

- Eu sinto muito Deinrich, sinto ter perdido seu aniversário!

- Por que papai, por que você não veio?

Hyoga suspirou alto, pensando na melhor maneira de contar ao menino o que havia acontecido ao seu meio irmão.

- Eu tive que ajudar um outro menino. Ele havia perdido a mãe e estava tão triste por isso, pode imaginar como é triste perder alguém que se ama? Pode me perdoar por isso?

Deinrich parou por um instante refletindo sobre o que o pai havia dito.

- Tá, eu perdôo...

- Sabe de uma coisa?- disse Hyoga dando um abraço apertado no filho - Eu não mereço um filho tão bom como você!

- Pai - disse o menino ainda abraçado ao pai.

-O que foi?

-Quantos anos o menino tinha?

-Ele fez cinco anos ontem, exatamente como você.

Na cidade dos anjos um menino acordava sozinho. Seu pai já não estava mais lá e sua mãe havia deixado sua vida para sempre.

Ele não tinha muitas escolhas, mas no íntimo já sabia o que deveria fazer.

Podia ficar chorando pelo resto de sua vida, se lamentando por tudo que o destino havia lhe reservado ou amadurecer.

Então Andrey se lembrou da irmãzinha no berço no quarto de sua avó e fez o que deveria fazer. Levantou-se da cama sem uma única lágrima no rosto, deixou o quarto e atravessou o corredor.

Já era tarde e sua avó com o rosto abatido de quem havia perdido um filho estava sozinha diante de um almoço que ela não havia tocado.

- Andy você acordou, meu anjo!

A mulher se levantou e foi até o menino, prendendo-o num abraço apertado, como se consolando o garoto pudesse esquecer-se da própria dor.

- Está com fome?

O pequeno Kanmenev encarou a avó e disse com uma determinação quase adulta:

- Não, mas eu preciso comer. Eu vou ficar forte vovó, vou ser forte o suficiente para cuidar da minha irmãzinha, de você e do vovô. Vou fazer isso pela mamãe.

Susan ficou completamente sem palavras diante da atitude tão madura do garoto e fez então tudo o que podia fazer, expressando todo o orgulho que sentia do neto.

- Me diga Andy, quando foi que você deixou de ser um garotinho para se tornar um pequeno homem?

Enquanto tudo isso acontecia uma jovem assustada e ferida se escondia na escuridão.

Seus olhos e seu coração ainda guardavam a dor de tudo o que havia presenciado.

Sem poder fazer nada, viu cada um daqueles a quem amava caírem, um após o outro.

Mas ela ainda estava viva e por mais que a dor em seu coração pedisse pelo alívio da morte, ela não deixaria que Eles a pegassem.

Não por ela mesma, porque desde a noite anterior Gerda já se sentia morta também, mas pelos amigos que haviam partido.

Correu a noite toda se escondendo em becos, indo de sombra em sombra, enquanto as lágrimas lhe escorriam pelo rosto. Estava cansada, mas não iria desistir, não ainda.


	2. Chapter 2

Andrey ficou um longo tempo parado em frente ao berço, olhando o bebê de cachos vermelhos e olhos azuis como um céu sem nuvem. Sobre o nariz pequeno e delicado era possível ver pequenas sardas e o rostinho redondo era iluminado por um sorriso de poucos dentes ainda. Gária estava feliz por estar perto do irmão.

Com cuidado ele tirou a menina do berço. Apesar de ser ainda muito novo, Andrey era muito mais alto do que os meninos da sua idade, por isso não tinha dificuldades em carregar a irmã.

Gária se agitou nos braços do irmão, ansiosa por colocar os pés vacilantes, de quem começava a aprender a andar, no chão acarpetado do quarto.

Cedendo aos desejos da pequena, Andrey a coloca no chão e começa a conduzir seus passos ainda inseguros sob os risos eufóricos da menina.

- Agora somos só nós dois Gária. Não vamos poder contar para sempre com o vovô e a vovó. - disse o menino sentando ao lado da irmã, que havia acabado de cair sentada no chão. - Nós somos diferentes dos outros – continuou ele, fazendo surgir das mãos um cachorrinho de gelo, para a alegria de Gária – Logo nós vamos poder cuidar de nós mesmos. Enquanto isso eu vou cuidar de você.

Gária se levantou novamente e arriscou uma pequena corrida, mas acabou tropeçando. Teria caído mais uma vez, se Andrey não tivesse segurando a menina no ar com um simples movimento de mão.

Um vento suave soprou e Andrey foi aos poucos liberando a menina de sua influência, mas ela continuou flutuando no ar, dessa vez sob influência dos próprios poderes.

Andrey sorriu.

- Você puxou mesmo pela mamãe!

De longe Andrey ouviu um carro chegando. Pegou a irmã no colo e foi até a janela, de onde pode ver a avó ir de encontro ao carro de luxo, de onde saiu um senhor distinto, muito bem vestido e com os cabelos grisalhos intercalados com fios de um vermelho muito intenso.

…...

Gerda entrou na banheira de água quente, agradecendo pelo fato de ainda ter eletricidade. Sentiu leves pontadas de dor, assim que água entrou em contato com a pele ferida, seguida pelo conforto que aquele calor lhe oferecia.

Jogou a cabeça para trás, fazendo com que os cabelos negros ondulassem sobre a água e fechou os olhos escuros e cansados.

Não tinha ideia do que o futuro lhe reservava e o porque de ainda estar viva. Talvez devesse ficar ali, apenas esperando que viessem buscá-la. Estava cansada de lutar, de fugir.

Abriu os olhos alertas ao ouvir passos quase silenciosos se aproximarem. Levantou-se da banheira e esperou que porta se abrisse.

…...

Shiryu não sabia o que esperar quando colocou os pés naquela casa arruinada. Ela estava lá, disso ele tinha certeza, mas não sabia como ela o receberia. Estava ferida e sozinha, isso era certo, mas talvez ela sentisse suas boas intenções.

Subiu as escadas com cuidado, não querendo causar alarde sobre sua presença e enquanto subia, viu as marcas de que apesar de tudo, aquele lugar havia sido um lar para ela e para outros como ela.

Atravessou o corredor na direção de um cômodo em especial, de onde sentia aquela energia, muito similar a um cosmo.

Abriu a porta com o cuidado de deixar as mãos a vista, mas seus braços caíram ao longo do corpo e seus lábios se abriram numa surpresa sem palavras.

Gerda estava de pé diante dele, como se esperasse por sua chegada. O corpo completamente nu estava marcado por músculos e cicatrizes, como as amazonas a serviço de Athena. Mas não foi a nudez da jovem a sua frente que mais lhe chamou a atenção. Os olhos, os mais tristes que Shiryu já havia visto em sua vida, cheios de um desespero contido.

- Por que veio?

As palavras dela eram ditas com firmeza e fizeram com que o Dragão se lembrasse dos motivos que o trouxeram até ali, e com passos lentos ele tentou uma aproximação.

Gerda não se moveu, esperando com a súbita confiança de que aquele homem não tinha intenção de lhe fazer mal.

- Vim porque você me pediu ajuda.

Gerda o encarou, enquanto ele a cobria com uma toalha, tentando entender aquela estranha resposta e por fim disse:

- Você não pode me ajudar – disse ela saindo do banheiro a passos determinados – Ninguém pode.

…...

Do alto da escada Andrey pode ouvir as palavras da avó, acompanhadas por lagrimas que ela não conseguia controlar.

- NÃO PODE LEVÁ-LOS! NUNCA QUIS AS CRIANÇAS! NUNCA LIGOU PARA ELAS!

Ouviu então o homem abrir a boca pronunciando palavras frias num forte sotaque.

- Não há o que discutir minha senhora. A lei está do meu lado. Eu vim até aqui buscar meus netos e vou levá-los.

A palavra netos fez com que Andrey congelasse.

Então aquele homem era seu avô, seu avô de verdade, o pai de sua mãe.

Desceu as escadas correndo com uma felicidade que lhe foi arrancada assim que se deparou com o olhar duro do homem que dizia ser seu avô.

- Me parece que cheguei numa boa hora. A tempo de salvar meus netos de se tornarem selvagens sem educação;

Susan abraçou o menino com força, sentindo a mão do marido no ombro.

- Não vamos desistir deles, Yuri Kanmenev – disse então James numa voz firme.

Sem emoção mesmo diante daquele comentário, Yuri Kanmenev disse:

- Vocês tem uma hora para despedidas. Não precisam se preocupar em fazer as malas, eles não levaram nada daqui.

…...

- É a primeira vez que voa? - perguntou Yuri Kanmenev ao perceber que o menino não tirava os olhos das nuvens lá fora. Andrey apenas assentiu com a cabeça sem dizer uma única palavra. Apesar de estar voltando para a terra onde ele havia nascido, apesar da promessa da avó Susan de que seria apenas uma temporada com o avô materno na terra de seus pais, ele tinha medo que aquelas planícies geladas não mais o deixassem voltar para o sol da Califórnia.

Andrey apertou o casaco em volta do corpo frágil de cinco anos, mesmo dentro do ambiente climatizado do jatinho particular de seu avô, ele sentia muito frio.

Na poltrona atrás dele, uma mulher encorpada e de feições serenas ninava sua irmãzinha nos braços. Ele se virou para trás e se deparou com algo familiar desde que havia colocado seus pés naquele avião.

- * Não se preocupe angel moya, cuidei de você quando era muito menor do que ela.

- Maria? - perguntou um tanto inseguro sobre aquela ser a mulher que havia cuidado dele nos seus primeiros dias de vida, e de sua mãe quando ela ainda era uma menina.

Vendo os olhos azuis de Andrey cheios de "serás", ela lhe sorriu e cantou uma cantiga de ninar, muito comum entre o povo das estepes. Com naturalidade Andrey se aconchegou aos abraço macio que ela lhe oferecia e a acompanhou na delicada melodia, que muitas vezes já havia ouvido sua mãe cantar.

- Não quero que o acostume mal, Maria, não vou permitir que meu neto se torne uma criança mimada.

…...

Gerda acordou de seu sono sem sonhos sem pressa e se vestiu. Não esperava mais encontrar o chinês da noite anterior, mas sua surpresa não foi pela presença dele.

- Espero que goste. Como não conhecia seus gostos, levei em conta sua origem ocidental para preparar seu café.

Por um instante Gerda ficou sem saber o que dizer diante do farto café da manhã que estava diante dela.

- Bem, eu não costumo comer...

- Para nós orientais – disse Shiryu afastando a cadeira para que ela se sentasse – não se pode começar bem um dia sem um café da manhã decente.

- Posso saber por que está fazendo isso?

Shiryu se sentou de frente para ela e sorriu.

- Ninguém deveria ter que passar pela vida conhecendo apenas o caminho da guerra.

- Se não me conhece, como pode saber?

- Porque eu já vi esse seu olhar cansado muitas vezes,. Toda vez que eu me olhava no espelho.

Ele se serviu de uma fatia de bolo.

- Mas também porque eu gosto de cozinhar.

Pela primeira vez as feições dela relaxaram e sem esperar um novo convite começou a se servir.

- Você é muito estranho sabia?

…...

A casa se é que se podia chamar de casa, a mansão onde seu avô vivia, tinha um ar sóbrio, discreto até demais, mas combinava perfeitamente com clima de outono que reinava quase durante todo ano em São Petersburgo. Apesar de ser um dos berços da revolução industrial na Rússia, a cidade ainda mantinha casas como aquela, legado da aristocracia da época dos czares.

- Leve as crianças para seus respectivos aposentos, Maria. Andrey jantará comigo, prepare-o e vista-o adequadamente.

- Venha comigo querido. - disse Maria levando Andrey pela mão.

Tudo era muito frio naquela casa. Os corredores longos, os móveis antigos de madeira escura, os quadros que retratavam cenários europeus e sérias figuras da família. Entre eles, o que mais lhe chamou a atenção, foi o de uma mulher loira de cabelos cacheados e olhos de azul celeste, com o corpo delgado parecendo flutuar enquanto dançava na ponta dos pés.

- É sua avó, Alexandra, assim como a última kzarina da Rússia.

Andrey continuou a olhar curioso para o retrato, achando a jovem da foto muito parecida com as imagens que tinha na memória, dos anjos do céu.

- Ela era tão linda, e dançava divinamente. Seu avô ainda era um oficial recém formado da marinha, quando a conheceu. Foi amor a primeira vista! Por isso não se engane com as feições de ferro dele, existe um coração ali dentro, um coração que sofreu muito quando perdeu sua Alexandra, e também quando Kassandra se foi. E se ele trouxe vocês para cá, talvez seja para tentar reparar, o que ele deixou de fazer por ela.

Continua...


	3. Chapter 3

CAP 3

O relógio marcava duas horas na recepção do hospital.

"Tão tarde!", pensou Roger Mackinley, ainda guardando as lágrimas que não derramou ao ter saído do necrotério, onde reconheceu por alguns objetos pessoais, o filho Donald e a nora Eve. Ambos deveriam ter chegado há duas semanas em Inverness e de lá em três ou quatro horas, estariam chegando à propriedade da família, nas famosas Highlands da Escócia.

Mas isso nunca aconteceu. O avião em que o casal estava com o filho de quatro anos desapareceu em pleno voo, sendo encontrado alguns dias depois completamente incinerado em meio ao poderoso Outland australiano.

Roger nunca havia gostado da ideia de ver seu filho mais velho longe das montanhas em que havia crescido, mas Donald queria ter a própria vida, em um lugar longe daquelas terras velhas com suas velhas histórias e lendas. Um continente novo, um mundo novo eram o que ele queria, mas Roger nunca pensou que a selvageria ainda presente naquele lugar pudesse devorar seu filho.

Tantos acontecimentos, tudo conduzindo sua longa vida para aquele ponto, na recepção de um hospital na remota Alice Springs, aguardando o neto Sean, único sobrevivente daquela tragédia que os jornais de todo mundo exibiam. Mas para ele havia uma verdade oculta ali, algo que nem mesmo a caixa preta do avião podia revelar, algo escondido nas pequenas mãos de Sean, cujas marcas do fogo ainda eram visíveis. Pena que Outros já sabiam disso também.

Maria olhou satisfeita para o resultado do seu trabalho, enquanto Andrey, pouco a vontade com o traje formal demais para um garoto de apenas cinco anos, tentava parecer natural.

- Está lindo, angel moya, como um pequeno lord!

- Eu tenho mesmo que usar isso, Maria?

- Por que? Não gostou de seu traje novo? - um pequena nota de decepção na voz de Maria fez com que Andrey se arrependesse da pergunta.

- Não, é que eu não estou acostumado, só isso. – disse o menino sem graça.

- Você vai se acostumar logo, terá muitas roupas bonitas como essa, seu avô provavelmente já deve ter mandado chamar o melhor alfaiate de toda Kiev para fazer roupas para você! – ouvir aquilo foi como ouvir uma sentença, a de que ele nunca mais veria uma camiseta na vida – mas chega de conversa, vamos indo, já está quase na hora e o sr. Kanmenev não tolera atrasos!

Desceu as escadas longas quase tropeçando nos próprios pés ao lado da apressada Maria, quando se deparou novamente com o retrato da bailarina loira.

- Ela era realmente linda! – disse Maria parando por um instante – ela iria adorar ter um garotinho tão lindo como neto. Agora vamos ou seu avô vai se zangar.

A sala de jantar era escura, como tudo o que ele já havia visto da casa, mas Andrey aos poucos começava a se acostumar com aquele clima. Maria parou com ele próximo à mesa, onde o jantar seria servido. Yuri Kanmenev que já estava sentado na ponta da mesa deu uma boa olhada no menino.

- Precisa cortar o cabelo dele, Maria – disse o velho sem alterar a expressão de seu rosto, fazendo um sinal para que o menino se sentasse no outro extremo da mesa comprida, talvez a mais comprida que o menino há havia visto em toda sua vida. – Sirva, Maria.

O jantar foi longo e silencioso, e as poucas vezes que Andrey ouviu a voz de seu avô foi para comunicar sobre os novos rumos que a vida do menino tomaria. Tudo já havia sido providenciado, professores particulares, educação clássica, piano, equitação, etiqueta, como o próprio Yuri disse, seu neto se tornaria um jovem culto e para isso ele não mediria esforços.

Mas a coisa toda não parava aí. O severo Yuri já tinha planos para a pequena Gária, a menina que havia acabado de aprender a andar, teria uma babá responsável por ela até que tivesse idade suficiente para começar a receber a mesma educação clássica que faria parte do dia a dia de seu irmão.

Quando o jantar terminou, tão silencioso como havia começado, Andrey foi levado para seu quarto por Maria, que o ajudou a se trocar e o colocou na cama.

- Não se preocupe, angel moya, não será tão ruim como parece. Você se tornará um pequeno lorde! – disse a mulher diante do olhar triste do garoto – Essa é a maneira que seu avô conhece de demonstrar que lhe quer bem, eu acho! Durma com os anjos, querido! – com carinho quase maternal, Maria lhe deu um beijo na testa e saiu fechando a porta atrás de si, ainda a tempo de ouvir o pequeno murmurar.

-Mamãe!

Depois de dias indo e vindo para a mansão em ruínas, onde Shiryu guardava seu segredo, ele novamente decidiu se mostrar para o mundo. Sabia que os amigos ficariam preocupados com as consequências do que estava fazendo, e que poderia ajudá-la muito mais tendo a Fundação Graad ao seu lado, por outro lado ele tinha consciência de que desde a morte de Saori, a Fundação já não tinha o mesmo poder e influência e que talvez não pudesse protegê-la daqueles que cedo ou tarde viram buscá-la. Havia além desses um outro motivo, algo que ele guardava por vezes de si mesmo. Não conseguia tirar o rosto dela de seus pensamentos, guardava em sua memória cada pequeno gesto de Gedah, da maneira como ela prendia o cabelo atrás da orelha quando se concentrava em algo, até as sutis mudanças de expressão, quando por minutos intermináveis ela ficava olhando para o céu.

Foram dois dias longos para ele. Longe de Gedah, parecia que as horas se prolongavam mais do que deviam, no entanto, mesmo que admitisse o que sentia, ele tinha suas obrigações, tinha o legado de Athena para proteger e o fez com a responsabilidade que sempre teve como cavaleiro, mas ao final daqueles dias, quando finalmente viu a velha mansão contra o céu avermelhado do final da tarde, sentiu o alívio preencher seu peito. Entrou tomando o cuidado de se fazer ser notado. Claro que não esperava que ela viesse ao seu encontro, mas algo lhe parecia muito errado ali.

Seus passos se tornaram mais rápidos e preocupados enquanto subia a escada em direção ao aposento, onde ele tinha certeza que a encontraria.

A banheira estava cheia, como ela a mantinha quase o tempo todo, mas não havia sinal dela.

- Gedah! – disse Shiryu, mas como um apelo do que um chamado.

Havia sangue no chão e objetos espalhados, isso não era um bom sinal.

O coração do dragão estava apertado o suficiente para pensar que Eles finalmente haviam ido buscá-la, no entanto aquilo não fazia sentido, ela nunca se entregaria tão facilmente, mesmo frágil como estava, Gedah era muito forte e alguns frascos caídos era muito pouco para o poder que ela tinha.

Então aconteceu. Um pouco mais que um lampejo de cosmo, algo muito familiar estava próximo e a palavra por pouco não saiu de sua boca.

- Não, não pode ser... – seguiu na direção de onde sentiu aquele lampejo e quando se deu conta já estava de novo na rua, agora quase escurecida de vez pela noite que chegava.

- Shiryu! – a voz era pouco mais que um sussurro, mas o alcançou.

Ela se aproximava a passos vacilantes, estava enrolada no que parecia ser um lençol, o rosto pálido indicava que ela estava prestes a desmaiar, então mais do que depressa Shiryu correu para ampará-la.

- O que houve com você? – perguntou ele enquanto carregava o corpo inconsciente de volta para o único lugar que ela parecia se sentir segura, pelo menos até que ele mesmo encontrasse um lugar melhor.

O piano ainda cheirava à madeira de que era feito e o veludo que cobria suas teclas ainda conservava a maciez.

"É tão grande!", pensou Andrey diante do instrumento, que ao mesmo tempo em que o atraía por sua majestade, o assustava. Havia muitos instrumentos musicais dentro da sala, uma espécie de ateliê, talvez o único cômodo naquela casa que emanava alguma luminosidade.

Maria havia feito com que ele se levantasse muito cedo, segundo ela, seu avô achava apropriado que ele estivesse pronto quando seus professores chegassem.

No dia anterior, havia conhecido o homem sério e com um carregado sotaque britânico que seria responsável por sua educação regular, no anterior a esse, havia passado horas em pé, enquanto o alfaiate de seu avô tirava suas medidas para o que em breve seria seu novo guarda roupa.

Estava começando a se cansar de ver apenas gente velha e por vezes se perguntava se naquele lugar tão frio não havia outras crianças além dele e da irmã que agora ele raramente via.

- Você deve ser Andrey. – ele virou a cabeça curioso, porque aquela definitivamente não parecia a voz de uma pessoa velha.

- Sim. – respondeu ele se colocando em pé para receber sua jovem professora. Jovem até demais.

- É maior do que eu esperava, meu nome é Alexandra Kirenko, sou sua professora de artes. – Ela estendeu a mão de dedos longos e unhas muito bem cuidadas, com um ar solene no rosto, exatamente como os outros professores, contudo quando ele apertou-lhe a mão, ela sorriu amistosa, um sorriso como há algum tempo ele não via. – Bem, vamos começar. – ela deixou a bolsa sobre uma cadeira próxima e depois de prender os cachos escuros do cabelo longo, se aproximou do piano – parece que gosta do piano, podemos começar por aqui. Sabe tocar? – ele fez que não com a cabeça - não tem problema, vamos começar do básico, dó, ré, mi...

- Está se sentindo melhor? –disse Shiryu oferecendo à Gedah uma xícara de chá.

- Eu desmaiei de novo. – disse ela, ignorando a pergunta.

- Isso já aconteceu outras vezes? – ela fez que sim com a cabeça, levando a xícara aos lábios.

- Algumas vezes, essa casa ainda estava inteira quando começou. – Gedah contemplou por um momento as paredes rachadas, como se fosse tomada por um turbilhão de lembranças – Ainda havia vida aqui. Tem sido mais frequente nos últimos meses e agora vem acompanhado de lapsos de memória.

- Então não se lembra do que estava fazendo na rua, ou de ter ido a algum lugar?

Com cuidado, ela depositou a xícara de porcelana, no criado mudo e deixou um riso escapar de seus lábios.

- Me sinto patética, sabia? Eu sempre fui a mais forte deles. Tinha treze anos quando os conheci, mas não me lembro muito bem dessa época. O Tenente dizia que eu parecia um animalzinho selvagem, era ele quem treinava os novatos como eu. Sim, era ele quem fazia o recrutamento também, conhecia a organização melhor do que qualquer um de nós, porque até nos rebelarmos ele também era um Deles. – disse ela respondendo à expressão inquisidora de Shiryu – Eu já era muito poderosa naquela época, e ele me ensinou a ser forte aqui dentro – prosseguiu apontando para a própria cabeça e em seguida para o peito.

- Você parece gostar muito desse Tenente.

- Sim, ele e todos os outros foram tudo o que eu aprendi sobre se ter uma família, porque diferente de todos eles, eu não tinha mais ninguém.

Shiryu quis abraçá-la, confortá-la, mas se conteve.

- Depois que começamos a ser caçados, ainda conseguimos nos manter unidos por algum tempo. – Gedah prosseguiu como se refizesse os passos que a levaram até aquele momento. – Eles foram pacientes, esperaram o momento certo, e foram nos encontrando, nos separando, nos destruindo... – essa altura o rosto sério estava banhado em lágrimas, contra as quais ela não fazia questão de lutar.

- Já chega. – disse Shiryu segurando a mão tensa de Gedah entre as suas – não deve forçar sua mente a lembrar de algo que lhe traz tanto sofrimento.

Ela baixou os olhos e contemplou as mãos quentes dele e deixou que aquele contato afagasse sua dor.

- Estou tão cansada. – ela deixou seu corpo escorregar se deitando novamente.

- Eu vou deixar que descanse. – disse o cavaleiro um pouco abalado por aquela história.

- Não! - disse ela num impulso, se agarrando à mão de Shiryu – eu não quero ficar sozinha, nunca quis.

Ele voltou a se sentar na cama ao lado dela e sorrindo a puxou para um abraço. Gedah sentiu seu rosto se incendiar, mas gostou da sensação. Shiryu era tão quente que parecia ser capaz de aquecer até mesmo o coração que por vezes ela esquecia ter.

O inverno era terrível naquela região, as ruas ficavam cobertas de neve e as pessoas pelos enormes casacos que muitas vezes pareciam não ter poder suficiente contra o frio russo.

Mas para Andrey, o frio não era um vilão tão cruel como todos achavam. Ao contrário da maioria das pessoas, ele chegava até mesmo a gostar daquela época do ano. Gostava particularmente de patinar no gelo grosso que se formava no lago a apenas alguns metros da casa de seu avô. Gária havia crescido muito naquele ano, e já corria pelos corredores da casa, com seus cachinhos vermelhos e seus vestidos de boneca, enlouquecendo sua babá. Como ainda era muito jovem, não era capaz de controlar a "habilidade" que já possuía e durante suas frequentes fugas, muitas vezes seus pés miúdos deixavam o chão e quando por azar esses momentos eram flagrados por algum serviçal, esses preferiam deixar a casa acreditando tratar-se de algum tipo de alucinação, causada talvez pela estressante e rígida rotina da casa.

Andrey, por outro lado, ganhava dia a dia mais controle sobre seus poderes, ainda que fosse mais fácil fazer seus brinquedos de gelo no inverno, sem perceber ele ficava mais forte também.

Sim, essa era uma das razões porque o garoto havia aprendido a gostar do inverno. Contudo esse não era o único motivo. Era no inverno que seu pai vinha visitá-lo. Vinha quase todos os dias quando o garoto saia para patinar. Passavam horas juntos, as vezes com Gária, as vezes com Deinrich, que além de ser também seu irmão, era menino e da mesma idade.

Alexei nunca tinha falado ao filho sobre sua paternidade, mas Andrey sempre foi muito inteligente e deduziu isso antes que o próprio Alexei pensasse em lhe contar.

Era o pai que lhe trazia as cartas, vídeos e presentes da distante Califórnia, onde seus avôs viviam. Eram cartas recheadas de saudade e de esperança de que um dia pudesse voltar, esperança essa que se tornava cada dia mais distante.

- Vocês dois ainda vão ficar mais fortes do que eu. – disse Alexei, no aniversário de seis anos dos meninos, enquanto juntos observavam o espetáculo das geleiras gigantes no extremo sul do mundo.

- Um dia vamos poder nos mover rápidos como o senhor? – perguntou Deinrich entusiasmado com a ideia de se mover na velocidade da luz.

- É bem possível.

- Pai, - disse Andrey finalmente, depois de se manter calado quase todo o tempo, desde que haviam chegado - porque não nos deixa morar com você?

Alexei temia que um dia Andrey lhe fizesse essa pergunta e o momento havia chegado.

- Eu queria tanto poder, mas vocês são apenas crianças, precisam da segurança de um lar e tudo o que eu posso oferecer a vocês é essa imensidão gelada. Além do mais, o que seria de sua mãe, Deinrich e de sua irmãzinha, Andrey? – os meninos pararam pensativos por um instante diante das palavras do pai. Eu amos vocês dois, são o que tenho de mais importante na vida e por isso sei que a vida que eu levo não é para vocês garotos.

Andrey não tocou mais no assunto, no entanto não estava convencido. Para Deinrich, talvez aquelas palavras significassem algo, afinal ele era filho da casa Polaris, era rico e tinha o amor de sua mãe e sua tia, ou seja, seu irmão era feliz em Vahala, mas não ele, apesar de ter sua pequena irmã, de adorar as aulas de música e o inverno no lago, não havia nada naquela mansão fria e escura que pudesse realmente fazê-lo feliz.


End file.
